dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuu Gremory
Ryuu is the son of Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei. He is a third year student at Kuoh Academy and a created his own club where any magical being can join. He is considered the handsomest male at his school. He has his own peerage and ranking he is King. His Dream is to be the Ultimate King and have the strongest peerage. He is currently in a romantic relationship with his queen, Alexandria. His parents along with the current Four Great Satans are considering him along with 6 others to be the head of the future government of the underworld to keep the peace between the various factions and mythologies. Appearance Ryuu is a tall, lean and muscular build. He has a similar resemblance to his mother and his uncle, Sirzechs, having tousled red hair like his mother; and the high cheekbones. His eyes are the one of the few aspects he gets from his father. Being a student at Kouh Academy, his uniform consist of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and any shoe of his choosing. Like the rest of the devils, he has a wings. With him being an ultimate class, he has a total of six wings. Personality Ryuu Gremory is shown to be a very caring, and kind person to those whom he surrounds himself with. He likes to solve his problems by talking them out but if he needs to, he will resort to violence. Unlike his father, Ryuu tends to lean away from being perverted. He is often tend to be seen as a Player, because he has had many girlfriends. Ryuu loves teasing his family and his peerage, but he can be very serious when he needs to be. He also loves to laugh and spend time with his family and peerage members. History Ryuu was born seven years after the war with Trihexa . He is the second oldest of the Hyoudou children with Caleb Shidou being eight months younger than him and his sister, Kazumi, being a year older. Upon entering Kouh Academy, he was asked by his mother and uncle to guard the town and the school, like her and Issei did in the past. So far nothing has happened. Plot Highschool DxD: Next Generation Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As an Ultimate-Class Devil, Ryuu is powerful enough to challenge other devils of his class, and maybe even a Maou. According to his mother he will make it to the stop of the rating not by using a king piece, but his talent alone is enough for him to make it to the top. * Power of Destruction '(滅びの力, ''Horobi no Chikara): Being born from Rias, Ryuu inherited the Power of Destruction from her. He has absolute control over this ability and trains hard to advance it * '''Absolute Destruction: '''This is one of his signature moves, Ryuu can focus all of his demonic power into one move that can destroy everything in its path. He can also shape the ability to many forms. * '''Dragon Shot: '''One of Ryuu's signature moves, taught to him by his father. He uses this move through his Sacred Gear, VI-Boosted Gear. * '''Destruction Shot: Ryuu uses this move when he is ready to finish a battle. He combines the Power of Destruction and Dragon Shot, into one move. This move is really dangerous and causes massive amounts of damage. Survival Skills: By learning under Tannin, as his father recommended; Ryuu has great survival skills. Master Tactician: Being a master tactician, Ryuu is able to plan anything at any moments. He is able to form a battle plan in the matter of minutes if he needed too. He also commands his peerage with strength and wisdom. When his peerage participates in a rating game, he studies the enemy first and moves his pieces accordingly. Stealth: Ryuu has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Immense Strength: Ryuu's physical prowess is once of his greatest weapons if he is very is in a small space and needs to fight. His strength is nothing compared Sairaorg Bael. Equipment Trivia * In terms of power, Ryuu is on par with or might be stronger than Diehauser Belial. * Ryuu is 180 cm. (5 feet 9 inches) and weighs about 139 pounds. * His birthday is on March 20th, the Vernal Equinox. * It is stated that Ryuu is a fan of the anime series Fairy Tail. * His favorite food is sushi. * He dislikes people who tries to hurt his family * Ryuu is based off of Mikoto Souh from K-Project ''and Mikoto Mikoshiba from '' Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Browse